Roots Before Branches
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is my take on Beverly Hills. I have a few couples in it but for now I know differently it will be B/D and noah/Donna. It has the M rating for good reason lol


**Hey guys this is a new BH 90210 series i am doing. It has it's own board for it but i thought i would post it on here too. I hope you enjoy it and please make sure you R&R. Thanks**

Episode 1

Home Sweet Home

Brenda couldn't believe her luck that she would get to move back home and be able to act too. She had dreamed of this but it never came to be cause she was a stage actor and had hard time getting parts. Now here she come CA and she will be hell on heels as it turns out cause she will be playing on a show about her life and as it turns out playing her mom in it. She was told when she got the part that they found the perfect person to play the younger her and she was nervous to see who it was.

"Brenda, would you please relax." Dylan asked her when he saw her biting her nails on the plan.

Brenda heard his voice and looked over at him after moving her nail from her mouth. "I'm sorry it is just what is it going to be like being back home? I am not close to many people in our past anymore. Which is mostly cause they chose to be on Kelly's side after we got back together." Brenda asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, The ones that count are side. We have Donna, Val, Gina and Brandon and that is all that matters. If we make up with some people then great but if we don't then that is fine too. We know who we can trust and who we can't and that is what matters." Dylan tells her pulling her hand up to his mouth.

"I know you are right. When did you become so grown up?" Brenda asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha. You are so funny Bren." Dylan said rolling his eyes.

"I thought I was too." Brenda said giving him her smirk that never failed to send butterflies.

"So now I know why I married you. It was for you comedy skills." Dylan laughed at his joke while Brenda hit him.

Brandon is excited to be going home again. He promised his sister he would live there in town so she would have as many people as close to her as possible. Being an actress made it hard for her to trust anyone. She has lost most of the people she thought was her friends because her and Dylan got back together and they wanted to be on Kelly's side. Why they chose to be on Kelly's side after she lied about Dylan being Sammie's dad just to try and keep Brenda and Dylan apart is beyond him but he now realized that the people he thought were his friends in high school went and he was glad to know now.

Brandon had been in BH now for a couple of days cause he came to town the same time Val did to help her find a place for Brenda and Dylan. Brandon had just walked into the Peach Pit to wait for Val when he saw the one person he never wanted to see.

"Brandon? You are back?" Kelly said as she turned to face him.

"Yes I have Kelly." Brandon said in a cold voice.

When Kelly heard this she took a step back at his cold voice. She was so excited to see him cause she thought maybe she could get him on her side but she should have know better.

"What's the matter Kelly? Thought you could try and get me on your side so I wouldn't know how you tried to hurt my sister?" Brandon said when he saw the shocked look on his face.

When Kelly heard this she shook her head. "I just never realized how you would take the side of Dylan and Brenda over me who you were going to marry."

"The key word being was Kelly. I am so glad we didn't go through with it cause I wouldn't be able to look at you after you tried to pawn your kid off on Dylan saying it was his when it really wasn't." Brandon said as he turned and walked out of the Peach Pit to call Val and ask her to meet him back at his tiny little apartment.

Donna had just gotten up and was walking into the kitchen when she saw that her sister Gina was already there making breakfast. She turned and saw Donna and smiled.

"How does Pancakes sound to you?" Gina asked her as she put the last of the pancakes on the plate and then put it on the table.

"Sounds great sis. Thanks for letting me stay here. I know I have not been the best person lately." Donna said as she watched Gina poor them both orange juice.

"You never have to worry about having a place to stay. We are sisters and I would like to think we have gotten closer and I want to help you though this tough time you are going through." Gina told her after she put her glass down and then hugged her.

Donna smiled and hugged Gina back tightly. When they broke apart they both smiled. "When do Brenda and Dylan get in? Donna asked Gina.

Gina looked at the clock and smiled. "Not for another 3 hours so you have time to eat then get dressed."

"K good. I can't wait to see them. I feel like it has been forever." Donna tells her.

"Well it has been like six months since you saw them the day they got married." Gina tells her and then they both get back to eating.

The girls had no idea what was about to happen by Brenda and Dylan coming back to town and married at that. No one did but boy were certain people in for a very rude awaking one that was bound to change many people's lives some for the better and some not for the better.


End file.
